Quan Chi
Summary Quan Chi is a primary antagonist and powerful sorcerer of the Mortal Kombat series. He is the one behind the death of Scorpion, family, clan, as well his resurrection as a wraith. In the original timeline, he appeared alongside Shinnok after Shao Kahn second defeat assisting him for the invasion of the mortal realms. In the current one, he is already present during the events of the first Mortal Kombat and worked for the emperor until his defeat, where he revealed that he was acting under Shinnok's orders the whole time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Quan Chi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Demon Sorcerer; Formerly Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Summoning, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Magnetism Manipulation, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost, Chi Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Absorption, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing Attack Potency: Large Building level (Commonly defeated by foes in the level of Sonya Blade) | City level (Equal to Shang Tsung after they formed the Deadly Alliance) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to gunfire from handguns and assault rifles) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blocked Raiden's lightning with a wall of skulls) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level | City level Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with magic and projectiles. Interrealm travel with portals. Standard Equipment: Broadswords, Shinnok's Amulet which allowed him to manipulate all types of magic within the MK-verse, freely travel between realms via portals, and provides a massive boost in the magic category. Intelligence: Gifted (A genius schemer, he plotted with Shang Tsung in overpowering Shao Kahn and Liu Kang in an attempt to resurrect Onaga's army and nearly succeeded. He is also very knowledgeable of magic) Weaknesses: His magic drains faster in the Netherrealm's lower planes. Vastly weakened without his power source Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Green Flaming Skull:' Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. **'Skull Chomp:' It knocks the opponent farther back, as well as having increased damage. *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. *'Wall of Skulls: '''Quan Chi is seen using this ability in both timelines, but it's never implemented in gameplay. He summons a wall of skulls to protect himself from enemy attacks. *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. It would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping him numerous times. **'Sky Stomp:' Quan Chi stomps two additional times on the opponent's chest before kicking them away. *'Air Throw:' In air, Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. *'Trance:' Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. Quan Chi also absorbs a portion of his opponent's soul while performing this. **'Mesmerize:' The opponent's energy will deplete while under the spell. *'Ground Burst:' A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, with a small knock-back. **'Ground Blast:' A laser beam comes down on the burst. *'Skeletal Boost:' Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that either boosts his damage or regenerates health until he gets hit. **'Skeletal Buff:' Adds both buffs to Quan Chi. *'Portal Kick': Quan Chi passes his leg through a portal to make it kick his opponent's back. *'Demon Spawn:' Quan Chi summons a Netherrealm bat to assist him in battle. It will fly above him until a command is given, disintegrate in ember particles after some time if not used. **'Demon Grab:' The bat flies at the enemy to bite their neck multiple times and then fly away. **'Demon Strike:' The bat dives directly at the enemy, disintegrating as it hits them and knocking them back. **'Demon Spark:' The bat spits a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. **'Rising Demon:' In a swift move, the bat flies down and then back up to uppercut the opponent. **'Demon Swoop:' The bat flies away from the screen and quickly returns, swooping near the floor to hit the enemy and trip them, disintegrating as it does so. *'Portal Grab:' Quan Chi open a portal behind him and his opponent to pull the opponent through and slam them on the floor in front of him. **'Portal Stab: Quan Chi pushes his sword through the portal to stab the opponent's back, making them fall on their knees and then on the ground. *'''Dark Curse: Quan Chi casts a green magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he stays in this circle, he will have armor for one enemy hit. *'Final Hex:' Quan Chi casts a red magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take three times more chip damage than they'd normally do. *'Black Magic:' Quan Chi casts a purple magic circle on the floor around himself. If Skulls or Ground Bursts are performed while in this circle, they will be purple as well and drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever they hit. *'Dark Pendulum:' A bone scythe manifests above the opponent before swinging downward, vertically slashing the opponent in half down to the waist. *'Hell Pit:' A purple portal opens under the opponent, swallowing them up before spitting out their arms and legs and closing. *'Twisted Magic:' The opponent becomes possessed by a dark magic, which causes them to levitate. Their body is then contorted in unnatural directions, breaking all of their bones. *'Supernatural:' A dark being enters the opponent's body through their mouth and possesses them. The possessed opponent breaks their own neck, being forced to do so by the being. *'Silence:' A small, black cloud appears and begins traveling towards the opponent. Once it reaches them, it engulfs them and rips their flesh off, leaving only their skeleton to fall face-down onto the ground. *'Skull Transplant:' Quan Chi summons a Skull that flies into the opponent. Upon contact, the skull destroys their head and takes its place. *'Touch of Death:' Quan Chi absorbs his opponent's life essence through a Trance and leaves their skeletal remains on the floor. *'Blood Shower:' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and throws them into a portal. Another portal appears above Quan Chi, and a rain of blood gushes down from it on him, followed by the opponent's head shortly after. *'Amulet Assault:' Quan Chi takes the Amulet from his belt, and fires a burst of energy into his opponents face, mesmerizing them. He then tosses his opponent a skull and forces them to hit themselves in the head with it causing damage to the skull, then makes them snap their own neck. *'Skull Krusher:' Quan Chi throws two green magical skulls at his opponent, stunning them while he walks through a portal behind himself to reappear next to his opponent as he/she is reeling around, where he slams two more green magical skulls against his opponent's own, crushing it, before kicking them through another portal, which opens in the air dropping his enemy back on the ground, and Quan Chi drops down onto his opponent, stomping his foot down on his/her neck, breaking it, while dislocating the jaw. Key: Base | Deadly Alliance Gallery File:Quan Chi_Classic.png|MK4 Quan Chi. File:Quan Chi_versus.png|MKA Quan Chi. File:Quan Chi_MK9.png|MK9 Quan Chi. Quan Chi kills Drahmin.jpg|Quan Chi reducing Drahmin to his skeleton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Bone Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Chi Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Traitors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7